


水波温柔

by fengyuejinnang



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengyuejinnang/pseuds/fengyuejinnang
Relationships: Qian Kun & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 16





	水波温柔

他坐在池边，小腿浸在一池荡漾的氯化过的温水里，晃一晃脚尖就漾起层层的气泡。时钟的指针已经转过了十一点，空空荡荡的顶层泳池安静极了，只有通风口偶尔发出一些呜呜嗡嗡的声响。好在黄旭熙没让他等太久，不一会就哼着歌从他身后的走廊里闪出来，径直下到水里把头发打湿。刘海被推到一边露出带着笑意的眉眼，眼前的男人甩甩头打了个喷嚏，像只落了汤的大狗，伸出一只手搭在他的胳膊上。

锟，冷不冷。

他摇摇头，于是黄旭熙拨开温热的水流挤进他的两腿之间，整个人都贴上来感受他裸露在外面的体表的温度，摸他泛红的鼻尖，摸他眉下的小痣，嘴唇贴在他胸前最薄最薄的那一小块皮肤上，准确地找到心脏的位置落下一个吻。他感觉被男人脖子上的金属吊坠不轻不重地凉了一下，还没等生理性的颤抖结束，瓮瓮的声音就穿过胸腔传进他的耳朵里。

明明就冷。

他知道黄旭熙一旦生气就不容易完全哄好，只能滑进齐胸高的池里，也滑进黄旭熙的怀里，便把自己变成一尾水做的鱼，完完整整地落入对方肌肉虬结的手臂围成的网。

你看这样就不冷了，宝宝。

他喜欢叫黄旭熙宝宝，尾音都刻意带着一点柔软的亲昵的意味。宝宝是个很暧昧的称呼，好像他与他之间真的有什么血脉因缘上的勾连，但他又似乎不知道黄旭熙把他当什么，他又把黄旭熙当什么，只是这样两个人的距离好像就能在不经意间近一点，再近一点。

后来他塌着腰被按在淋浴室的时候也在叫，宝宝宝宝，连娇带喘，一声比一声短促，浑身的白肉雪浪一样在身后人眼前铺开，臀尖和大腿被拍一下就缠绵地抖一抖。黄旭熙一手扶着他细瘦的腰，一手贴近了他平坦的小腹，试图随着自己操弄他的频率感受手掌下隐隐传来的微弱的凸起。他想起方才在泳池里的情形就闷声笑起来，因为黄旭熙教他学游泳的方式也是如出一辙。他的身体如同一叶东倒西歪的帆船，无法在水里保持重心，于是就由黄旭熙替他掌舵。腰腹都落在他最亲近的男人手里，只管伸长了手脚按这个男人教给他的方法溅起重重的水花。

折腾了几遍之后，他确信自己完全学会了，执意让黄旭熙坐在岸边看他游。不料第一次启航就被扬起的浪花扑满了口鼻，仓皇之下他整个人翻在水里，然后被眼疾手快地抱起来。还好是在水里，放在平时他是不肯的。他总疑心自己太胖，便常常不吃晚饭，给黄旭熙做完加餐之后照例还要跑八公里。临出门的时候黄旭熙就会缠上来，带着吃饱喝足的慵懒意味抱他的越发清减的腰。刚洗完碗的手很凉，而黄旭熙的胸膛很热。

黄旭熙的胸膛沾了水也还是一样的热，于是他也心安理得地大着胆子消受这份好意，窝在黄旭熙胸前一个劲地咳嗽，待把水都咳出来之后也才知道害臊，嘟着嘴伸出两根削葱一样的手指，压住黄旭熙提起就放不下来的嘴角。

你不许笑我。

黄旭熙偏过头，吻了吻他的指尖，颇有些不依不饶地讨要奖励。

刚刚鱼生是我帮你吃的，游泳是我教的，你也是我救的，你想怎样谢谢我。

他花两秒钟合计了一下，还能怎样啊，当然是要肉偿。这大概是最不吃亏又最快乐的报恩方式了。第一次和黄旭熙上床的时候，他也是如此的理直气壮，好像那个按部就班循规蹈矩的喜欢别人叫他锟哥的男人不过是另外一个同父同母的双胞胎而已。

他们都不是对方的第一次。同宿舍的男生之间免不了各个方面的互帮互助，认识小半年就坐在阳台上看黄片，借着几十分钟很乏味的办公室剧情把彼此的底细摸了个透。夏夜的风丝丝缕缕地送进还未消散的暑气，此前下肚的一罐冰啤酒不知为何搅得他越发燥热，连带着黄旭熙淌着汗的脸都让他有些坐立难安。

做吗？他故意露出四分之三侧脸挑着眼睛问，他深知自己这样看人的时候有种难得的风情。

做什么？黄旭熙沉浸在快感的余韵里气还没喘匀，听完他的话张着柔软的嘴唇像个性爱傻瓜一样盯着他看，窗外来往的车流还不识风情地按了几下喇叭。

当然是做爱。他觉得自己的脸一定红了，用刚刚握过黄旭熙阴茎的手赌着气一粒一粒地解开睡衣的扣子。然后被黄旭熙蓦地扣住手没头没脑来了一句，哥哥，你这样会感冒的。

他简直要被黄旭熙的反应气笑了，以为最多不过是被直接拒绝，然后开个玩笑就能遮掩过去，却没想到还有意料之外的模棱两可。什么时候学会耍花腔了，他气鼓鼓地打掉黄旭熙的手，直起腰借力把黄旭熙仰面按倒在新买的亚麻坐垫上。 

他本来不喜欢这种可有可无的东西，当初去商场被语速惊人的韩国导购连哄带骗的买下来的时候，可没有想过有朝一日会像个没见过男人的婊子一样在上面对着自己的室友得寸进尺又进丈。

黄旭熙大概是从来没见过他这幅不知矜持为何物的样子，咧开嘴有些不明不白地笑着，深棕色的瞳仁无辜又干净。

哥哥，我没和男人做过。

没关系哦。他这样说，然后熟门熟路地探进黄旭熙衬衣的下摆，拇指蹭着内裤弹力带的边缘，若有若无地往里探。哥哥和男人做过就可以了。

黄旭熙不置可否，眼光闪了闪，落在他撑在自己身体两侧粉白的大腿上，膝盖也是小小圆圆的一个，抵在垫子粗糙的纹路上留下深深浅浅的红痕。他看出那双眼睛里的动摇，便放弃了手上的动作，俯下身子接吻。好清纯的一个吻，黄旭熙的牙关严丝合缝没有让他进去的意思，他便一点点舔弄那片有些翘的上唇，像耐心地照料一朵未开的月季，直到那月季丰润的花瓣沾满了人工降下的雨露，两个人都变得一样气喘吁吁。

锟，你好热。黄旭熙的嗓音变得和他的唇瓣一样湿润，好像他们已经做过好几次了。

我里面更热的。他眨眨眼睛，把两条腿分的更开，用大腿内侧磨蹭身下运动裤里鼓起来的一团。旭熙要不要试试看。那是他最大胆的一次，终于如愿以偿地让他们之间的关系有了癫狂而浪漫的质变。那一年的夏天似乎特别长，首尔的雨水又多，就意味着他们浪费了很多个宝贵的练习生的假期不分白昼和黑夜的做爱。

不得不承认，黄旭熙是个很好懂的人，所有的情绪都直白地写在脸上，拒绝的时候是执拗的，一旦开了窍就满心满眼都是对他的迷恋。他分辨不清这份令人上瘾的迷恋是来自性，还是来自爱，就娇娇娆娆地喊疼，等着黄旭熙这只忠诚的大狗傻乎乎地往他泛红的颈窝处落下一个一个的吻。他的颈窝软而滑腻，时常散发出一些让人甜美快活的味道。黄旭熙便问，哥哥今天用的什么香水？声音低低的，带着性欲和食欲得到双重补给的餍足。

他床头柜里未开封的祖马龙摆得密密匝匝，黄旭熙便伸手去碰那一个个黑色的小蝴蝶结，像一个喜欢拆礼物的小朋友，最后如愿以偿地挑到了最喜欢的红玫瑰。

他被黄旭熙从头到脚喷得像一束刚刚修剪好的玫瑰，还没来得及包上几张亮晶晶的玻璃纸，就要被珍视良久的买花人捧在手里把玩。黄旭熙手掌心有一点薄薄的茧，是常年抓握标枪留下的烙印，摸到他身上那些斑驳的粉色吻痕的时候有种酥酥麻麻的感觉，和用情爱玩具的效果没什么不同。

他从未告诉黄旭熙，自己最喜欢的也是玫瑰，很久很久之前就喜欢上了，是黄旭熙在一次直播里别在发间的最馥郁芳香的那一朵。那场直播他也在，全程以翻译的名义，理所应当地享受黄旭熙近乎本能的依赖。他头一次这样庆幸自己多学了几年的韩语是这样的有用，黄旭熙初来乍到像只错认生母的小兽，收敛起所有张扬的毛发和利爪，紧紧地贴在他身旁，一声一声地唤他，哥哥，哥哥。

对外还是叫哥哥的，床上操熟了就会叫老婆，揪着他在床上穿过的一小块尚不能蔽体的布料隔着一整个太平洋开视频电话自慰的时候是这样，箍禁了手臂把他按进澳门酒店套房的枕头里挺着腰射精的时候也是这样。后来黄旭熙跟他上床的时候也不爱戴套，比处在备孕期的合法丈夫还要堂而皇之，把所有粘稠的液体都喂进他软烂得一塌糊涂的穴眼里，但爱看他十分难堪地红了耳廓，连自己塞入两根手指清理的力气都没有，任由两条腿失了魂一样张着，腿心抽搐着一开一合，像一口被开掘出来的新泉眼，每到春天就汩汩地流出甜蜜的汁液。

操我爽还是操女人爽。他有一次这样问。

黄旭熙刚刚把最后一发埋在他身体最紧致的深处，稍微动一动就带起他一连串本能的战栗，像一棵丁香树在暮春的细雨里抖落一身的花瓣，有种弱不经风的美。

黄旭熙挑着眉冲着他笑，没操过像你这么漂亮的女人。

好啊，原来还是把我当女人。他假意生气，心里却又是高兴的，因为漂亮两个字，雪白的两颊飞起更大片的红晕，刘海还是汗湿的，有几丝凌乱地黏在嘴唇边被黄旭熙忍不住用食指轻轻拨开。还没来得及抽回来被他软绵绵的舌头卷进嘴里，好不多情地打着转地舔，这下黄旭熙的两端就都在他身体里了。

他的身体是不拘任何形状的容器，对着黄旭熙打开的时候就丧失了基本原则，如愿以偿地交出自己所有的底线，迎接，环绕，包裹，像某种脱了壳的贝类，没有骨头般柔软。有些时候他也会厌恶这样的自己，除了一些无用的温柔和会咬人的洞之外好像没有什么能给黄旭熙的，就像人生的前二十年面对着全世界琐碎的苦楚一样，也是用并不强壮的肉身来挡，扑簌簌的眼泪往肚子里咽。 

好在后来这世界终于有了一个黄旭熙，便可以躲在黄旭熙赤裸的臂膀里哭。黄旭熙不明白他许多千回百转的心思，只当又把他弄痛了，话也不太会说，紧张兮兮地搂得更紧，下巴不住地摩挲他的头顶，总是让他想起小时候放在枕边的熊玩偶，比等身还要长一点点，毛绒绒的脸上永远带着让人心软的有些稚气的笨拙。

黄旭熙爱他吗？没说过，于是他也很默契地从不提起。出道的前一年春天，黄旭熙拖着他的手去看樱花，彼时刚刚结束一场名为“春春春”的直播，开播前黄旭熙很兴奋地环住他的脖子问，锟你说这三个字像不像心跳的声音啊，boom boom boom。长而浓密的睫毛在他眼角余光里轻轻地扇。他总是会被黄旭熙一些拙劣的玩笑逗得开怀，咬着冰激凌的勺子吃吃地笑。黄旭熙的嘴唇被冰激凌染成乳白色，说出来的话也是一丝一丝香草味的甜。哥哥，你知道吗，现在我看到你心脏也是boom boom boom的。

他几乎以为是自己听错了。他一向小心翼翼，从不敢对他们的关系有半分虚妄的期待，可是这一切发生的又太过自然，流畅得恍若某个浪漫爱情电影里的青涩甜蜜细节。

他只好不说话，不推拒也不回应，被卷发棒夹过的刘海以很漂亮的弧度搭在眉边，像一对枯叶蝶的翅膀随他的身体一起有些微微地抖。过了几秒钟听到黄旭熙一声几不可闻的叹息，哥哥，等下结束我们再去看樱花吧。

他终于开腔，尽量装作不为所动的样子，好啊，旭熙。

几个人三三两两地走在林荫道上的时候，黄旭熙就走在他身边，借着身高优势假装不经意地撞他的肩，他才想起去年这个时候他们也在同样的樱花树下合影，顿时心跳如擂鼓，连舌尖上那点香草冰激凌的余味都开始发酸发涩。他不知道自己到底是哪来的勇气，在几秒钟之内果断退出直播间，调出相册里的合影放在镜头前一页页的划过。足足有几十张，几百张，相同的姿势，相同的地点，相同的心事垒成秘而不宣的鬼胎。黄旭熙就在他身后站着，看不清表情，等镜头转向另一边，才悄悄上前握了握他的手。他头昏脑涨地回握，像是握住了自己所有溶于骨血的欢喜，连带着队友促狭的笑都不是那么让人脸红了。

后来他们双双在同一个组合出道，相见的情形远不是从前的朝夕相对，黄旭熙收获了大把大把的喜欢，满世界的飞来飞去，只有他知道这架无根无系的纸飞机兜兜转转最终却还是要降落在他身边。有一次他陪弟弟们逛街，路过黄旭熙代言的化妆品牌的专柜，专柜的灯箱印着很大一张代言人的宣传照。那时候黄旭熙应品牌的要求把耀眼的金发喷回乖顺的黑色，一身西装笔挺，随便盯一盯镜头都好看的要命，像每个少女的春闺梦里人。

可是这身西装还没等从黄旭熙肌理分明的躯体剥下来便被搞的一塌糊涂。忙碌繁多的行程不适合正常健康的性爱，超过一周没有凑在一起彼此都憋着不小的怨气，黄旭熙一见面把他抱起来放在化妆间的桌子上恶狠狠地顶弄，他咬着黄旭熙的领带呜呜咽咽，被插得眼泪和穴水一齐往外流，直到黄旭熙的衬衫和西裤上都浸满了来自他身体里的淋淋漓漓的水渍。

眼前的黄旭熙和记忆里满面潮红的黄旭熙并做一个，他三步两回头，恋恋不舍地看了又看，同行人吵着要走，其中一个忍不住打趣他，怎么，锟哥，在宿舍还没看够啊，非要出来看。他带着一点点莫名的心满意足，破天荒地没有反驳对方幼稚的说辞，只是心情大好地眯着眼睛笑，暗想你们知道什么呢。

当天下午黄旭熙从机场回来坐在餐桌边吃他煲了三个小时的莲藕猪骨汤，他擦着灶台有一搭没一搭地说公司安排的回归日程，又说我看到你的广告了就在现代百货二层，好大好大的一个，那红彤彤的色调太俗气了，还好是人长得帅。不等他絮絮叨叨地讲完，便被黄旭熙打断。

我好想你。

他瞬间就止住了所有准备要说的话，心房在颤巍巍地抖动，那短而又短的四个字让他几乎快要湿了眼眶。他悄无声息的转头去看对方，黄旭熙低着头戳饭碗里的一粒米，只让他看见在夕阳的光晕中翘起来的蓝色发尖以及发红的耳朵。

他深吸了口气，解下围裙紧紧搂住了对方，用嘴唇去找对方的嘴唇，鼻尖紧蹭着鼻尖，半是喜悦半是无法言说的心酸。

他看着黄旭熙的眼睛说，我也好想你。

这份难得外露的回应，在黄旭熙看来是另一种默许。其余的话被吞在了两个人胡乱交缠的舌尖，相见的温情总是飞速化作欲望的媾和，好像只有肌肤相贴的滚烫才能证明他们是一双交尾蝴蝶一对交颈鸳鸯，才能真切感受对方的一呼一息，才有底气维持这段见不得光的下流关系。

衣服边走边脱扔了一地，跪在卫生间冰冷的瓷砖上，他破天荒地第一次给黄旭熙口交，浓密的耻毛扎得他的眼皮一阵一阵的痒。黄旭熙不舍得让他在地上太久，就放了满满一缸温水，搂着他一起跨进去。宿舍的浴缸太小禁不起两个成年人的体型，他只好撑在黄旭熙身侧，大量的水欢腾着从他的指缝里涌出，边缘滑得几乎抓不住。黄旭熙伸出手扶住他的腰，几根不听话的手指腻在他的腰窝里摩挲，他很轻易地就被摸软了身子，意乱情迷地去咬对方丰嫩多汁的唇。黄旭熙顺势拉着他颈上的吊坠逼他更加凑近自己完成一个费力的舌吻，他的脖颈被那条细细的银链磨得通红，上半身绷成了一条婉转的曲线，敏感的乳粒被荡漾的水平面吸吮的感觉并不好过，而黄旭熙粗大的阴茎就在他的微张的穴口作乱，要进不进地打着转。他于是更加用力地塌下身体，用两根手指主动打开那处软嫩的腔道，昂着头泪水连连地哀求，旭熙，进来，快进来。

黄旭熙只等他的这一句话便毫不客气地占有他，掐住两条富有肉感的大腿疾风骤雨地抽插，每一下都操进最深处。久经性事的身体哪里受得了刻意的捉弄，他嗲声嗲气地浪叫，含糊不清的呻吟从喉咙里涌出来，嘴唇翕张探出一点红润的舌尖，双眼水汽氤氲的半睁着，既是含娇乞怜也是卖弄风情。 

黄旭熙在看他，黄旭熙眼睛里只有他。这样的认知让他欢欣鼓舞，他主动把自己充血挺立的乳首喂进黄旭熙的嘴里，下面的小嘴便顺带着咬得更紧，被填满的饱胀触感无所遁形，越发让他感受到充实的幸福。他觉得哪怕有一秒钟，一分钟，甚至一小时，他们都有可能是真的相爱过的。做爱不就是这么一回事嘛，做着做着就会产生出爱来了。

最后他全身没有一点点力气，软在黄旭熙身上被他提着脚腕从侧边进入的时候只会遵从本能的轻哼，意识到对方在细细地舔咬着他的耳垂也懒得推开，直到那瓣娇小的软肉被折磨得红肿黏湿，黄旭熙也才满足地喟叹着泄在他身体里。 

浴缸里的水已经有些泛凉.黄旭熙抓住他搭在外面的一只手，抵在两人胸膛之间，尔后温情默默地十指相扣。黄旭熙还在看他。他慵懒地转了转眼珠和那双漂亮的棕色瞳仁对上，对方湿润的长睫毛上凝着细小的水珠，像是被露水打湿了的羽翼尚不丰满的幼鸟，教他情难自禁，生出满腔满腹快要溢出来的怜惜。

宝宝，宝宝。

他呢喃着搂住黄旭熙，把他的头按在自己并不宽阔的怀抱里，亲他的丝丝缕缕被打湿的头发，亲他柔韧而温热的圆润耳骨，亲他淌着水珠的刘海下饱满的额头。 

就是这个男人把二十岁的他变成一个溺水的旅人，心甘情愿被拖入情色交织的泥沼，一同堕进爱欲汹涌的水底，断绝了任何自救的可能，等待肺里仅存的氧气随着线性的时间缓慢地耗尽。

如果这一瞬间即成永恒就好了，他想。

就像上次黄旭熙教他学游泳时那样，夜间的游泳池好凉好安静，总有一方无人的水域，可以让他们紧紧相拥。


End file.
